De pomme ou de poire
by Akajo
Summary: Parce qu'un jour ou un autre, il fallait bien répondre à cette fatale question... et qu'Harry avait fui, le lâche! "Maman, comment on fait les bébés?" l'interrogea James. Moi aussi je t'aime chéri.


Cet os a été écrit pour la **Dix-Huitième Nuit d'écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone), le but étant de rédiger un texte en une heure sur un thème donné (ici, « pépin »). Le jeu commence à 21h et se clôture à 5h, vous comprendrez si le texte suivant n'est pas de la meilleure qualité ! Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp

* * *

><p><strong>De pomme ou de poire<strong>

* * *

><p>« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »<p>

Un petit James Potter Jr déboula dans le salon, courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Il cria encore plus fort quand il ne vit pas son père dans le salon et se précipita au bureau paternel, réveillant Albus qui faisait la sieste.

Rien ne préparait Harry à voir entrer en trombe dans son bureau insonorisé son fils de quatre ans, les yeux larmoyants et le nez dégoulinant de morve.

« Papa... » sanglota l'enfant, soudainement épuisé qui se laissa tomber au milieu de la pièce en sanglotant bruyamment.

« James ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon grand ? » le front plissé sous sa mine soucieuse, Harry s'était naturellement précipité aux pieds de son fils.

« C'est maman... » parvint à articuler difficilement l'enfant entre deux sanglots. « Elle a mal... »

« Où ça ? » le pressa Harry, soudainement mort d'inquiétude pour sa femme.

« Dans la salle de bain... »

Harry se releva et courut aussi vite que possible vers la salle d'eau, ayant prit soin de caler James Jr sous un bras.

« -Ginny ? GINNY !

-Harry ! »

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, Ginny avait l'air très bien quoiqu'un peu pâle. Elle enfilait à la va-vite une robe ample, l'air stressée.

« -Ginny... ?

-C'est l'heure » dit-elle d'un ton nerveux.

« -L'heure... ?

-Oui Harry » Elle le regarda d'un air appuyé et il pâlit à son tour brusquement avant de lui mettre James dans les bras et de hurler « Ne-bouge-pas-je-m'occupe-de-tout-assieds-toi-où-est-Albus-merde ! ».

Bien sûr, elle ne l'écouta pas, elle posa James sur ses pieds et essuya la morve dégoulinante après avoir fait apparaître un mouchoir. « Chuuut mon cœur, chut... ne pleure pas, maman va bien... » James leva ses yeux mouillés de larmes vers elle puis tendit les bras dans l'espoir d'un câlin que Ginny lui accorda bien volontiers.

Elle descendit dans le salon, portant son fils dans ses bras et y retrouva Harry - un sac sous un bras et une valise sous l'autre, Albus dans une poche kangourou et sa veste à l'envers. Son mari réussit à se libérer une main elle-ne-savait-comment tout en lui jetant des regards inquiets, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se brise, et il lâcha une poignée conséquente de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

« Hôpital Saint-Maugouste, Londres ! »

°oOo°

« Regarde James... viens, n'aie pas peur, elle ne va pas te manger ! C'est ta petite sœur... Lily »

Le garçonnet s'approcha du tas de couvertures que sa mère tenait d'un air sceptique. C'était bien _ça _qui avait fait mal à sa mère, non ?

_Elle est toute rose... _« On dirait une crevette » lâcha-t-il avec cette absence de tact caractéristique aux enfants.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard surpris avant de rire doucement.

« -Et pourquoi ça ?

-Elle est rose. Comme une crevette. » Logique.

« Ce n'est qu'un petit bébé, James » sourit son père « et ça va être ton devoir de la protéger. »

Mais James n'avait retenu qu'un mot vraiment important sur les dernières paroles de son père...

« -Un bébé...

-Uh ? Tu as dit quelque chose James ?

-Papa, comment on fait les bébés ? » demanda le petit brun en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

Harry Potter déglutit bruyamment plusieurs fois avant de toussoter pour se donner contenance et de s'enfuir sous un vague « Je vais cherche du café... »

Ginny redressa aussitôt la tête, sous sourire narquois disparaissant aussitôt sous un sifflement menaçant :

« -Harry...

-Demande à ta mère, James ! » Et la porte de la chambre se referma en douceur, il ne fallait quand même pas réveiller Lily et Albus qui s'était endormi sur une chaise.

« Viens là » soupira Ginny en tapotant le lit près d'elle pour que son fils s'y asseye. Il avait fallu que ça soit elle qui ait cette conversation... évidemment.

« Un bébé ne naît que si deux personnes s'aiment très fort...

-Comme toi et papa ?

-Oui, comme moi et papa. Pour cela, il faut que le papa plante une graine dans le jardin de maman...

-Un graine de pomme ou de poire ? » demanda très sérieusement le petit garçon.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais se tut aussitôt qu'Albus et Lily s'agitèrent et elle reprit à mi-voix :

« -On parle de pépins quand il y a plusieurs graines dans un fruit mon cœur, mais c'est ça l'idée...

-Mais moi j'ai été fait avec des pépins de quoi ?

-C'est un fruit que tu ne connais pas, mon cœur. Papa t'en parlera plus tard.

-Ah. » Il eut une moue déçue. « Et papa, tu sais avec quelle graine il a été fabriqué ?

-De cornichon, je présume... »

Harry retrouva sa femme et son fils riant en le voyant rentrer. Un sourire s'épanouit automatiquement sur ses lèvres sous le tableau. Il se doutait bien que sa femme avait raconté quelque chose sur lui pour amuser leur fils. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus si possible : il était le plus heureux des hommes en ce moment. Du moment qu'il n'y avait pas de pépin...

* * *

><p>Ecrit sous : Total Eclipse of the Heart – Bonnie Tyler, Wonderwall – Oasis, Dream On - Aerosmith<p> 


End file.
